The Price is Right Timeline/Season 12
Season 12 (1983-1984) Pricing game calendar for Season 12, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (499):''' September 12-16 * The set is decorated for the start of the new season all week. * Monday show's opening spiel is, "And here it comes! It's the beginning of the 12th year of television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes, The fabulous, 60-minute Price Is Right!" * The set is decorated for the season premiere on Monday. * All of Monday's opening titles read "12th Year". * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. * Monday show features the debut of The Phone Home Game. * On Monday, The Phone Home Game's intro cue is missing the fourth of its five measures; this is believed to have been added on the game's second playing, on Wednesday. * By Monday, two $900 cards have been added to New Card Game's special deck. * By Tuesday, Now....and Then has adopted its second color scheme. '''Week 2 (500):''' September 19-23 * On Monday, 3 Strikes is played for a 5-digit car for either the first, second, or third time. At this time, the name "3 Strikes +" has not been introduced yet. * On Thursday, the contestants in The Phone Home Game lose a turn when the at-home player accidentally names an item instead of a price. '''Week 3 (501):''' September 26-30 '''Week 4 (502):''' October 3-7 * In Monday's Master Key, as soon as the contestant opens the first prize with her first key, Bob takes it from her and has her use her other key in the other two locks. While she wins the game with this key, which unlocks the car, it is never revealed whether the first key was the prize one key or the master key (and, thus, whether or not she won the second prize). '''Week 5 (503):''' October 10-14 * By Monday, the split-screen shot of the Ten Chances board and the car has been done away with. '''Week 6 (504):''' October 17-21 '''Week 7 (505):''' October 24-28 * On Thursday, Double Prices is played for a car. * After Friday, The Phone Home Game begins its annual hiatus for the Home Viewer Showcase. '''Week 8 (506):''' October 31-November 4 * Friday show features the debut of Walk of Fame. * On Tuesday, Dice Game adopts its yellow color scheme; at this time, the gray backing on the bottom of the board becomes red. * On its first two playings, the word "Fame" in Walk of Fame's logo is green. * On at least its first playing, Walk of Fame has three autograph books, only one of which contains the words "Second Chance." '''Week 9 (507):''' November 7-11 * Tuesday show has an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. * Walk of Fame's second playing occurs on Wednesday; as the contestant wins the first three prizes, it cannot be determined if the autograph book rule has been changed yet at this point. '''Week 10 (508):''' November 14-18 * The Home Viewer Showcase "Home for Christmas" is presented each day this week before the fifth Item up for Bids; Johnny repeats the contest's mailing address each day before the winner of the Showcase is revealed. * Holly is absent this week as a result of the shows being taped out of order. * On Monday, the word "Fame" in Walk of Fame's logo becomes gold. * By Monday, on its third playing, Walk of Fame has begun using two autograph books. * On Monday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. * Thursday's show opens on a shot of Marc Breslow's son, Marc, Jr., in the back of the audience; in accordance, Johnny opens the show with, "Happy birthday, Marky Breslow! And here it comes! Television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes! The fabulous, sixty-minute Price Is Right!" * On Thursday, the second contestant called is Kyle; she ends up winning Poker Game but is beaten at the Big Wheel. * On Thursday, Bullseye is played for a car. * On Friday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 11 (509):''' November 21-23 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. * On Monday, the original Clam is still in use. '''Week 12 (510):''' November 28-December 2 * On Friday, Walk of Fame is played for a car. '''Week 13 (511):''' December 5-9 * On Tuesday, Janice wrecks the Train into the Turntable. * Wednesday is Holly's last episode before leaving the show to pursue an acting career; she returns to Price later in the season. '''Week 14 (512):''' December 12-16 * On Monday, the Plinko sign is still positioned in the back of the audience. * On Monday, Penny Ante is still using the red-tinted version of its green/blue color scheme. * On Friday show, the winner and price of the Home Viewer Showcase are revealed. * At this point, the light border is still being keyed in roughly the same manner as it was in 1975. '''Week 15 (513):''' December 19-23 * The set is decorated for Christmas this week. '''Week 16 (514):''' January 3-6 * New Year's Week; only four shows. * On Thursday, the Plinko sign has been moved to the Turntable. '''Week 17 (515):' January 9-13 * Tuesday show opens with the infamous "Susan Derbeck/Dupont incident," in which contestant Susan Derbeck does not get up during the opening for about 45 seconds after Johnny calls her because she is (wrongly) expecting to hear her future married name of "Susan Dupont." Once she finally arrives in Contestants' Row (to Johnny's quip of, "there she is. Forgot her name!"), the Big Doors open for Bob, and ''he does not appear for nearly 20 seconds. When he finally reaches the stage and takes his microphone, he quips, "Welcome to The Price Is Right. If it's good enough for you, Susan, it's good enough for me!" * On Wednesday, the original Race Game Curtain is still in use. '''Week 18 (516):''' January 16-20 * Wednesday show features an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. '''Week 19 (517):''' January 23-27 * By Monday, the second Race Game Curtain has debuted. The new curtain has a Super Ball!!-style dollar signs in boxes with an orange background. * On Monday, Race Game is played for season tickets to all four Los Angeles sports teams. * On Tuesday, Punch a Bunch is still using its original money slips. * By Wednesday, the bases of Dice Game's board and table have become blue. * On Wednesday, Bullseye's green arrow still has its original appearance. * On Thursday's show, which was presumably taped on December 12, the Beauties lead the audience in singing "Happy Birthday" to Bob after the first game. * On Thursday, The Phone Home Game returns to the rotation. * On Friday, Double Prices is played for a car. * On Friday, Double Prices is played at Door #3. '''Week 20 (518):''' January 30-February 3 * On Monday, Bob counts how many kisses he has received "after 2,590 episodes," an incorrect number; in reality, it is only the 2,493rd episode. * Thursday show features an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. * By Thursday, Five Price Tags's third (and current) small prize podiums have been introduced, along with their original, red-and-blue prize backdrops. '''Week 21 (519):''' February 6-10 * As of Monday, Card Game is still using the name "New Card Game." * On Tuesday, Most Expensive is still using its second set. * Wednesday show features the famous contestant Ethel, who came to the show to tell Bob she'd had a dream that he "was chasing her in the hayloft." * On Thursday, Clock Game is played for a car. * On Thursday, Danger Price is played for season tickets to the four LA sports teams. '''Week 22 (520):''' February 13-17 '''Week 23 (521):' February 22, 21, 20, 23, & 24 * Originally scheduled for February 20-24. * Tuesday show is a half-hour episode. * Tuesday's show has a different opening spiel, although exactly what it is is not known, as the copy of the episode available to the fan community is missing the first several seconds. It ''is known to end with, "The fabulous Price Is Right!" * On Tuesday, Holly has not yet returned to the show. * Tuesday's consolation prize plugs occur at the beginning of the Showcase. Similar to how things are done on hour shows, Johnny finishes the plugs with, "And now, here's Bob Barker with our fabulous showcases!" * On Tuesday, the show's production company is still labeled as Goodson-Todman. '''Week 24 (522):''' February 27-March 2 '''Week 25 (523):''' March 5-9 '''Week 26 (524):''' March 12-16 '''Week 27 (525):''' March 19-23 '''Week 28 (526):''' March 26-30 '''Week 29 (527):''' April 2-6 * By Friday, Holly has returned to the show. '''Week 30 (528):''' April 9-13 * Monday show features the debut of Balance Game '84. * Monday show features an extremely rare appearance of a small prize game fourth. * By Monday, the show's production company designation has changed from Goodson-Todman to Mark Goodson. '''Week 31 (529):''' April 16-20 '''Week 32 (530):''' April 23-27 '''Week 33 (531):''' April 30-May 4 '''Week 34 (532):''' May 7-11 '''Week 35 (533):''' May 14-18 '''Week 36 (534):''' May 21-25 * On Friday, all of the light bulbs in the light border are still white. * On Friday, Contestants' Row is still green. '''Week 37 (535):''' May 28-June 1 '''Week 38 (536):''' June 4-8 '''Week 39 (537):''' June 11-15 '''Week 40 (538): June 18-22 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. Category:Timelines